


Gold Coins

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Anger, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Nasty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook worries about his sick betrothed after Captain Jasper Hook captures her ship. He also isn't happy while Jasper focuses on treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Jasper Hook smiled as he focused on treasure in his cabin. He counted multiple coins. His eyes became wide after he heard footsteps. He turned his head. Jasper saw Midshipman James Hook with Cecilia. He began to frown.

‘’Cecilia is distracting you, little brother. You are always near her,’’ Jasper said. He shook his head in disbelief. Jasper viewed James frowning.

‘’You’re always focusing on treasure or capturing ships, Jasper,’’ James said. He nodded at Cecilia. James viewed Jasper nodding. ‘’I should thank you for sparing Cecilia’s life after capturing her ship recently, Jasper.’’

Cecilia blinked twice. She swayed from side to side. ‘’I’m exhausted,’’ she muttered. She fell in her betrothed’s arms. Cecilia heard James as he gasped. She fell asleep.

‘’Cecilia!’’ James exclaimed with wide eyes. After touching Cecilia’s forehead, he frowned again. He faced Jasper. ‘’Cecilia’s forehead is hot,’’ he said. James watched as Jasper tilted his head to one side. ‘’Why are you confused?’’ he asked.

‘’Your betrothed never said she was sick,’’ Jasper said. 

‘’I’ll take Cecilia to my chamber. Obtain a wet cloth, Jasper,’’ James said. He focused on Cecilia. His eyes were filled with worry. James carried Cecilia to his bed and placed her on it. After a few minutes went by, he turned his head and faced the doorway. 

‘’Jasper should be here with the wet cloth now,’’ James muttered. A scowl appeared on his face. ‘’I know about Jasper’s location,’’ he said. James departed. His eyes settled on Jasper as the latter counted gold coins again. He shook his head in a disapproving way. 

‘’A wet cloth! Remember?’’ James scowled at Jasper. He saw the latter’s sheepish expression. 

‘’My gold coins are important to me, James,’’ Jasper said.

‘’Cecilia is important to me,’’ James said. 

Jasper began to frown. ‘’Return to your betrothed. I will obtain the wet cloth, James.’’ He viewed James departing. Jasper obtained a wet cloth and returned to James. He saw the return of the latter’s worried expression. 

James placed the cloth on Cecilia’s forehead. He glanced at a sudden smile on Jasper’s face. It was a kind smile and not the usual cruel one. He tilted his head in confusion.

‘’A sword fight will cheer you up, James. You won’t have to worry about Cecilia.’’

‘’You’re not going to count gold coins again, Jasper?’’ James asked with wide eyes. 

Jasper shook his head. He touched his younger brother’s shoulder. ‘’You are important to me now, little brother.’’ Jasper viewed a small smile on the latter’s face. 

James glanced at Cecilia. His smile remained. *Cecilia should be fine* he thought. He followed Jasper to the ship’s main deck. James revealed a sword before Jasper imitated him. ‘’Let the battle begin,’’ he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper smiled at James. His blade contacted the other blade repeatedly. His eyes became wide after James ducked his sword. ‘’Very nice reflexes, James,’’ Jasper said in a sincere tone. 

James brought his sword down on Jasper’s blade. He lifted the sword after he was unable to disarm Jasper. Frowning again, he lunged. James viewed Jasper barely dodging the blade. His smile came back. ‘’Your reflexes aren’t bad at all, Jasper,’’ he said.

The memory of Cecilia collapsing caused James to scowl. ‘’I should check on Cecilia,’’ he muttered. He glanced at a sudden frown on Jasper’s face. 

‘’Cecilia is distracting you,’’ Jasper said. He viewed James shaking his head. ‘’You’re remembering her right now,’’ he said. He watched as James frowned another time. ‘’Admit it. You are distracted, James.’’

‘’I’m worried about my betrothed,’’ James said. 

Jasper still frowned. ‘’Check on Cecilia.’’ He followed James to the latter’s bed. Jasper viewed James touching Cecilia’s forehead another time. 

James scowled and trembled. ‘’Cecilia is still sick,’’ he said. He turned to Jasper. His eyes narrowed. He continued to tremble. ‘’If Cecilia dies…’’ 

‘’Cecilia will be fine,’’ Jasper said.

James watched as Cecilia opened her eyes. He gasped. ‘’Cecilia!’’ He embraced her.

‘’James,’’ Cecilia muttered. She struggled to remain awake for a few moments. She closed her eyes and fell back. Cecilia opened them again.

James nodded at Cecilia. His eyes were on her as she nodded. He watched while she fell asleep again.

‘’I’m going to be near treasure, James,’’ Jasper said. 

‘’You do that, Jasper. I will be near my treasure,’’ James said. 

Confusion filled Jasper’s eyes. ‘’Your treasure?’’ he asked. He glanced at Cecilia. Jasper nodded. 

James focused on Cecilia another time. 

Jasper walked to his gold coins. He continued to remember Cecilia and James. *I should check on James and Cecilia now* he thought. He ran to his brother’s bed and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Cecilia never moved.

James remained by his bed as tears appeared in his eyes. Glowering, he faced Jasper. ‘’I couldn’t heal Cecilia,’’ he said. James viewed Jasper’s eyes widening for a moment.

Jasper shook his head in disbelief. Tears filled his eyes. ‘’Your treasure,’’ he said. 

James walked to his bedside table before he saw three gold coins on it. After lifting two coins, he approached Cecilia. He placed them on her eyes. He turned to Jasper. James viewed him trembling. ‘’Jasper?’’ he muttered.

‘’Coins are concealing Cecilia’s eyes, James. They almost resemble eyes,’’ Jasper said. He stepped back. He saw a hint of confusion in the other man’s eyes.

‘’You usually like gold coins, Jasper,’’ James said.

‘’Not when coins conceal eyes, James.’’ 

After walking to the bedside table again, James took the other coin. He approached Jasper and held the coin so that it concealed one of his eyes. James watched as the other eye widened. He smiled after Jasper stepped back. ‘’Why are you worried about your eyes now, Jasper? You will always have two eyes.’’

Jasper viewed James departing. After viewing coins on Cecilia’s eyes again, he shuddered. His frown returned. *You are not going to frighten me another time, Cecilia* Jasper thought. He glanced at the wall as he removed coins. He watched as they fell on the bed. 

Jasper stretched his arms before his shoulders slumped. He entered his chamber and smiled at the sight of a bed. He collapsed on the bed and continued to smile. He fell asleep. 

Footsteps were why Jasper eventually opened his eyes. Glowering, he sat up. Jasper’s jaw dropped as his eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

A sheet-clad form stood in front of Jasper. Hands emerged from under the sheet. Fingers wrapped around the shocked man’s neck. 

Jasper struggled before he removed the sheet. His jaw dropped the minute he saw James. Jasper viewed a smile on the latter’s face. His eyes still bulged as Cecilia stepped into the area. ‘’Cecilia?’’ Jasper muttered. He glanced from Cecilia to James.

‘’Cecilia was actually sick, but she was eventually able to plan everything with me. She will be fine. Remember when you counted coins while she was sick? She almost died.’’ James frowned for a few seconds. That was when he smiled another time.

James turned his head. His smile remained as Cecilia approached him. James viewed her parting with two gold coins. He continued to smile while she placed them on Jasper’s eyes. ‘’You will always be with your gold coins, Jasper.’’ They were the last words Jasper heard.

 

The End


End file.
